


Protection Comes at a Cost

by Dirk_From_Statefarm



Category: Original Work
Genre: Demons, Jinn, Summoning Circles, god dammit, idiot moves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 09:54:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12679494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dirk_From_Statefarm/pseuds/Dirk_From_Statefarm
Summary: sorry for mistakes





	Protection Comes at a Cost

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for mistakes

The summoning circle was completed. He had even checked five times just to be sure. Setting the book down, the small boy started chanting softly as he bowed his head. Thunder rolled overhead.. The wind picked up and ripped leaves off their branches. Birds took to the skies, cawing. The summoning circle erupted with purple flames as a dripping figure pushed itself up from the ground. 

“____________” The young boy jerked his head up, standing quickly from where he had decided to sit down at some point. 

“It worked,” a vibrant smile. 

“______________” The figure grimaced before grinning. It moved towards the edge of the circle slowly. “Can you hear me?”

“Yes, Jinn”

“Ah...so you know what I am. That’s a good start. Now tell me what you want.”

A moments of hesitation, “I want to make a contract with you. My end of it is that I want to make sure my brother never get killed. The constant safety of them for something you would like in return.” The figure morphed into a female. She crossed her arms over her chest with a giggled.

“Straight forward. I  _ love _ it. It makes me all warm inside.” The figure rolled her shoulders and pressed her hand up against the invisible barrier that trapped her. A smile graced her lips at the slight shock that ran over her skin and at the pale pink that appeared if she pressed harder. “I suppose my end of the deal will be that you cannot kill my kind. The Jinn specifically. I don’t give a damn about the rest of them; let them burn in hell.” The small boy watched her with fascination, licking his lips nervously before nodding. “Such a good boy for me. A precious little angel that I’ll get out of you.” He grabbed his book, flipping a few pages before he started chanting a binding spell slowly, flinching as she started talking back in her own dialect. It didn’t take long for the horrid burning feeling to creep into his side. 

“A-ah...what are you doing?”

“Silly. I’m completing the contract.” He dropped down to his knees, clawing at his side as he dry heaved into the grass. Tears filled his eyes before spilling over the brim and running down to drop off his chin. This hadn’t been part of the deal. This was no where near even part of the deal. As it finally subsided, he heaved air into his lungs.  **See, it wasn’t too bad, love.** A small nod as he mind wandered over to how at the meer age of fifteen he seems to have signed away his soul to someone. Maybe not the best decision ever….but it would keep them safe and that was good enough. 


End file.
